


Castiel's puppy

by Vampgirl236



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Castiel, Caring Sam, Dean freaks out when he wakes up with a tail, Dean is a adorable little puppy, Dog Dean, Fluffy, Gen, Owner Castiel, Puppy Dean, Sam and Kevin take care of Dean too, caring kevin, cute fluff, cuteness, dog dean afternoon, not just Cas, season 9 ep 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Daddy Cas with little puppy boy/hybrid Dean.</p><p>The potion did not completely stop working.. Dean wakes up to find somethings different, but his angel takes care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ava_Jean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Jean/gifts).



It was about two week after the case that had Dean acting like a dog (Dean was still convinced Kevin knew about the side effects) and things seemed to be back to normal. They had gone on a few easy cases and the Winchesters had just gotten to the bunker for some well deserved sleep.

Sam had noticed the last few days his big brother had been acting strange but decided not to say any thing, thinking it was from stress. But when he walked into the living room were Dean was passed out on the couch.. A few things where different to say the least. 

Dean was curled up on the couch, and Sam was sure that when he left the room a hour ago His brother did not have a fluffy tan tail or the matching floppy puppy ears on top of his blond head.

"Uh.. Dean?" Sam asked slowly walking closer to the sleeping figure on the couch. He laid a hand on Dean's shoulder but all he did was stir and curl up tighter. Ok, Sam was freaking out just a little bit, but he knew his brother needed help so he called the only person he could think of. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a few minutes before Castiel was standing next to Sam looking down at the sleeping form of his human.  
"What happened ?" Castiel asked sounding way to calm for Sam's taste.

"I don't know man.. I left the room about a hour ago and he was fine."

"Did any thing happen recently? Perhaps a witch encounter or something?"

Sam thought it over "Ohhhh.. I know what it was.." He said a relief flooding his fetures.

"What?" Cas asked confused.

"It was that potion Kevin gave us. It made Dean act like a dog.. But we thought the effect wore off.." Sam sighed, he could practically see the lookhis brother would have when he woke up..

"Well apparently it didn't Sam." "But I will get Kevin" Cas said, disappearing before Sam could say a word.

"Well I better go buy a leash.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up and is not to happy..

Dean had woken up the next morning at about two am, He felt a little off but figured it was nothing.  
The hunter reluctantly left the warmth of the couch and let the blanket that Sammy must have thrown over him fall to the ground, as he stumbled sleepily to the bathroom. 

Dean swiftly washed his tired face and when he looked up in the mirror, the hunter was greeted by two floppy light brown dog ears hanging from his blond head. He startled, shaking his head to make sure he was not seeing things. That's when he heard it, a thud, thud, thud coming from behind him.

The older Winchester, swirled around only to be met with the bathroom wall. Then he heard it again, coming from behind his back. He swung back around but still didn't see a thing. Dean slowly lowered his gaze to look behind him, and saw a big tail wagging. To say he freaked out would have been a understatement.

 

Dean tore into his brother's room with out even knocking, drawing the younger Winchester from a deep sleep.  
Sam shot up in bed, gun in hand and trying to adjust his eyes to the dark room.

When Sam finally realized who it was he put the gun down and as soon as he did Dean charged over to the bed, demanding answers.

"Sam why am I a dog?!" Dean shouted

"Alright, calm down dude." Sam said, calmly standing up. 

"Calm down?! I was just freaking chasing my tail!!"

Just then Castiel appeared with a flutter of wings.  
"Dean, Sam is correct. There is nothing to be this upset about."

"What are you talking about?! I have floppy ears and a tail! I have ever right to be upset!" Dean yelled. He was a dog! Why could no one understand how much this sucks?!

"Sam please excuse us." Cas said waiting for Sam to nod before he flew Dean and himself to the older hunter's room.

 

Cas sat down on the bed, pulling Dean down to sit next to him and scooting them both up against the head bored.  
With anyone else Dean would have fought this kind of treatment, but he realized a long time ago that Castiel is a lot stronger than he is

Draping a arm around his charge's shoulder so he could not run away, Cas began to speak.

"Dean, I know you are upset about this but there is no reason to be. In the morning we will work on a cure, but for now you need your sleep." 

Dean started to say something but Castiel shushed him. "Now before you rest there are somethings you need to know. First of all, I have scanned your body and brain and you seem to have morphed into a puppy human combination. I say puppy only because of your mental state, you seem to have regressed along with your new form. You have your normal emotions mixed with the emotions of a three month puppy and a small child."

Once again, Dean started speak, but Castiel hushed him once more.

"Kevin is here to help us research. And until we find a cure, if you have any problems I will expect you to come to me, Sam or Kevin. You are not to cook, I do not want you to hurt yourself if you get to excited around the stove. If you are hungry tell me or Sam and we will fix you something. Are we clear?" Castiel asked finally giving Dean permission to speak.

"Yeah I guess." Dean sighed, finally relaxing in to the embrace he was held in and rested his head on his angel's shoulder.

"Rest Dean. I will watch over you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I know i haven't worked on this fic in a while.. But i'm ready to start posting more regularly again! So i'm going to be taking requests. Any non-sexual age play, De-aging, cuddling/snuggling, sick, or just fluff fics are welcome!

I'll write Dan and Phil fics, supernatural fics, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark fics, Merlin fics, and Sherlock fics!

I only write platonic fan fiction so nothing sexual please!   
I am so excited to start on your prompts!! I'll let you know when your prompt is posted so you can go read it!  
I can't wait to hear what ya'll have in mind!

Thank you! - Vampgirl236


End file.
